


A Short Statement

by akaidemic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaidemic/pseuds/akaidemic
Summary: The Magnus Institute has a new head-archivist. Goes about as well as you would think.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	A Short Statement

_[Door creaking.]_

_[Soft thump.]_

_[Tape recorder clicks.]_

Mrrp?

Mrow.

_[Rustling sounds.]_

Rrrrrrr.....

_[More rustling sounds.]_

_[Loud crash as tape recorder hits the floor, tapes spinning weakly.]_

Mrow?

_[Tape recorder clicks.]_

**_The Magnus Archives is a podcast distributed by Rusty Quill Ltd. and licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Non-Commercial Sharealike 4.0 International Licence._ **


End file.
